


Conquerors and Liberators

by Shinedown204



Series: Original Works [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Fluff, Futanari, Impregnation, Maledom, Mating Bites, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Muscles, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: The kingdom (Givoria) is part of an empire composed of most of humanity that in the past was formed to defend mankind against enemy races. However, over time, fear, greed, and corruption have now turned the empire into one that is trying to subjugate all nonhuman races under its control or eradicate them outright..regardless of the race in question is innocent or not. Givoria's King was Against this mindless destruction since not only was the empire now targeting innocent races, but it had now been neglecting to take care of the smaller kingdoms. Due to this, the king tried to arrange peace talks between the demi-humans and the empire but before he could get the chance, he was assassinated by the empire for "treason" thus leading his Son and daughter to rule over the kingdom. Granted they had help from the kingdom's Champions (aka extremely powerful adventures). 2 years after this had happened, thanks to a new member, the Demi-humans are ready to invade the city..and perhaps gain new allies against the empire.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680
Comments: 17
Kudos: 8





	1. Character Intros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaosboy0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosboy0/gifts).



**Demi-human alliance**

**Eshira** (Queen of the demon race)(female)-https://img3.gelbooru.com/images/a5/78/a57828d2010f5ee66ebf17f81fa09025.jpg (horns are less metal looking): The queen of the demon race and one of the heads of the demi-human Alliance. While quite powerful, she rules not with strength alone, but also through her natural leadership and wisdom. She deeply cares for not only her race, but for all of the races oppressed by the empire.

 **Halio** (Mysterious Demon)(male)-https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/library-of-ruina/images/1/10/ThePuppeteerFullBody.png/revision/latest?cb=20200710235022 : A strange demon with a metal head with powerful and strange magic ranging from warping people to different locations or forging contracts which can do all sorts of things as long as they capable. The strategist of the plan to invade the kingdom as he seems to have information of its blindspots..almost like he's been there once. 

**Crinaxa** (Champion of the Lizard-Folk)(female)-https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/a3/98/a39810fe0e9599e16feb498a3ed99d8b.jpeg: A honorable warrior who is one of the strongest of her kind (Her kind can range from human-looking like her to more bestial looking) Her race values valor and strength which she has demonstrated time and time again on the battlefield. She has met and fought the prince of the kingdom many times and yet has never managed to reach a conclusion ( their matches always ended up being disturbed before a victor could be decided) Has volunteered to join in the invasion plan to have one final match with the prince..and much more. 

**Fysa** ( Leader of a powerful beast-folk pack)(futa)-https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/16/fd/16fdb48e136571fe1b7f3b86f081d2ee.jpg, https://img3.gelbooru.com/images/a7/93/a7936d20fe0fb94b392b53f3ec3dce9a.jpg (with a penis) A beast-folk woman who was captured when she was young and forced to be a gladiator until she became strong enough to escape and free and become the leader of a few other futa beast-folk (will tell you more about them when its her chapter and their interlude!) Surprisingly, Fysa holds little to no bitter resentment towards what happened to her due to Beast-folk's way of thinking namely "The strong have the right to do whatever they want to the weak" Thus the weak are left with two choices either submit to the strong or become strong themselves. Fysa reasons for joining the invasion is to repay the debt she owes to Eshira for taking her and her pack in.

 **Mirnos** (Dark Elf infiltrator and saboteur)(futa)-https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/3f/8a/3f8a10e4b38be8f39ed68267356aac0f.png : Before the empire started its war against all demi-humans both dark elves and light elves were bitter enemies, but after the start of the empire's war both sides were forced to join forces to survive and slowly but surely the once bitter enemies became the strongest of allies and the once fractured elf race was now whole and stronger than ever. Mirnos was born during that union and grew up to be one of the elves' top agents when it came to infiltrating areas and sabotaging them in order for easier access for the demi-humans. Flirtatious and speaks in a sultry tone, she's always ready for both a good time and a mission, which in this case is to enter the castle and find a way to open the gate.

 **Dular** (Son of Orc Warchief)- https://img3.gelbooru.com//samples/91/32/sample_9132dfc25f930191ebaaa96f7171b78e.jpg (this but in leather armor): Unlike most fantasy stories, Orcs here are not fat and dumb beasts but instead Muscular warriors who are eager to fight whoever has a bone to pick with them. They join the invasion since that's where the best fights will occur. For Dular who has come of age, this is the perfect opportunity to prove himself to both the tribe and his father. Hot-blooded and strong

Also one minor character!

**Nyrydia** (Demon) (female)- https://www.anime-planet.com/images/characters/albedo-78183.jpg?t=1437239004, A ditzy yet friendly succubus who tagged along to visit a human city and find a hunk to play with and make him hers (Succubus don't kill humans, unless angered or if they have a cruel personality)

**Givorian alliance**

**Aster** (Prince of Givoria and swordsmen) (age 20) -https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/a9/b9/a9b9387aa1a7c726cb7360f4c0c25146.jpg: The older sibling of the duo, Aster looked up to his father and wanted to be just like him, A strong swordsmen and a hero. That's why he started training to become a swordsman in order to fight alongside his father and eventually he did manage to do so at age 18..until the assassination. After that, both he and the kingdom were forcefully conscripted by the empire to fight in their war or else face retribution from the empire. Forced to fight or else witness the end of the kingdom and its people, Aster is at his wit's end. has a straightforward personality and a strong sense of justice.

 **Aelina** ( Princess of Givoria and magic knight) (age 19)-https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/d6/c5/d6c517badb0ba223bf991d85fabe44e7.jpg: The younger sibling of the duo, Aelina also has a similar background like her brother except while her brother was pure strength and agility, Aelina has powerful magic on her side as well as her sword skills, that said she is more of a glass cannon than her brother and can't take many hits. She's kind and isn't afraid to speak her mind, which sometimes gets her into trouble because she sometimes speaks what she thinks without thinking whether she should or not.

 **Merly** (Champion of Rogue class) (age 21)-https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/hai-to-gensou-no-grimgal/images/c/c3/Barbara_hot2.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170219110430: Having grown up the slums of the kingdom until the king took her to the castle and raised her to be Aelina's retainer, Merly knows a thing or two about playing and fighting dirty. She's also very honest with herself about what she wants and dresses thus leading to her and Aelina becoming best friends with one another.

 **Rosetta** (Champion of the knight class) (age early 30's) -https://img3.gelbooru.com/images/83/c2/83c2f7c1c3af238718aa6814cb3dc328.jpg : Leader of Givoria's knights and teacher of both Aster and Aelina, her strength is known throughout the kingdom. After the king's death, she became Aster's retainer. She inspires loyalty in her soldiers and will do whatever it takes to protect the prince and princess and the kingdom from anyone who will try to do harm to them.

**Helena** (Champion of Priestess class) (age late 20's or early 30's)-https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/79/66/7966afb05e9449ac80897181f80ca3a6.jpg : A friendly and kindhearted woman who's in charge of the cathedral who does her best to eases the troubles of the people through church and giving shelter and food to those without homes.

Finally time for minor characters who appear in interlude chapters!

 **Cathedral nuns** (ages varied from age 16 to 24)-https://i.imgur.com/riSaEUa.jpg(this but with them being clothed and without the orcs and goblins) 

**Lazlo** \- (age 20) https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/0d/53/0d53acacd4e5ded00356c5f9b7b891cf.jpg : A Soldier that Rosetta sents to alert the kingdom of the invasion once it becomes clear that she and her soldiers won't be able to hold off and defeat the enemy. On the way to the castle gets picked up (literally) by a certain succubus...

 **Celie** (age 19) https://img3.gelbooru.com/images/00/b0/00b0e9908424d75dfe7ebc6bc1b13fe3.jpg : A upbeat girl who helps her mother run the local tavern that gets visited by new...residents.

 **Guin** -(age 19) https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/db/e4/dbe4d8f45e6bd3066ca2715869c1264f.jpeg: A childhood friend of Celie, she was driven from her home when her parents and her village were attacked. 

**Caroline** -(age 35) https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/7a/a4/7aa48e0b143f95e120696dd0fedb7e2c.jpg: The mother to Celie and the owner of a bar, when her husband was killed in a mining accident the foreman was very generous and gave her a large sum of money so she could buy this bar. She adopted Guin when she found her rummaging through the garbage for food. She raised her as if she were her own.


	2. The Fall of Givoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault on the capital of Givoria is about to go underway.

"Alright, everyone! Get in position. This strategy requires cohesion and speed to work." Eshira shouted to her army. 

She had been planning this assault on the city for years and now was the time to act. The plan was quite simple. She would have her army encircle the city and then send her troops at the walls and gates a lighting speeds. She had various species of demi-humans by her side. Orcs, Futa Beast, Goblins, Demons, Faries, Elves, and many more. She would have the Orcs and Faries encircle the city and raze any villages in their way. The other races would storm the walls and gates. The Elves looked the most like humans out of all the other races besides their pointy ears but they could be hidden. 

She had the Elves infiltrate the City and sabotage many of the defenses. Although the Elves were very successful Eshira wouldn't have been able to get the Elves inside the city if she didn't have Halio by her side. She's fiercely loyal to her and knows an awful lot about the city. He knows it like the back of his hand. He has information on the city's sewer systems and secret entrances into the capital. She finds him to be quite interesting, even after all the years she's been with him she still doesn't know much about him. He prefers to keep his past a secret. She doesn't mind all that much, as long as he's loyal to her and the cause.

It's midday by the time her army is ready. Everyone was anxious, they'd practice this for years on a mock building of the city. All there was left to do was give the word.

"Charge!!!" Eshira shouts.

Her army went into action, the Orcs and Faries rushed out of the thick forest and charged to encircle the city.

"Great Scott!" A soldier on the walls sees two large masses emerge from the forest and run to surround the city. "Sound the alarm!" The guards rushed to the enormous horns on the great tower. The deep bass of the haunting horns echoes through the city. The people are haunted by the eerie sound of the horn. The people scatter and rush towards the palace and cathedral. Thousands of people are trampled as they panic and rush to safety. Gargoyles fly over the city walls and drop rocks onto the fleeing people. The archers do their best to shoot down the creatures but most of them are very inexperienced. 

Most of the arrows end up missing. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city, orcs raze the villages, burning them to the ground and pillaging all of the food and livestock. The farmers resist but they're no match for the brutish orcs running them down. Most of the villages are burned down all except for 1. This was the only village not bum-rushed by the orcs and fairies. Captain Rosetta and her knights were very close to the village when the attack began. Thus they were able to protect the farms and villagers.

"Get the women and children onto the wagons first!" Rosetta's commanding voice rang amidst the terrified yells of the villagers. She earned the title champion of Knights by the Emperor before he was assassinated. He entrusted her to be the protector of the Kingdom and the guardian of his children. The women and children were separated from their fathers and sent off to the city. Rosetta sends half of her Knights to escort the evacuation. 

Thousands of orcs swarm the village, Rosetta only has 30 knights with her but she's confident in their skill. She's aware of the lethality of the orcs. To many people, they seem barbaric and undisciplined. In reality, they are actually quite formidable and well trained she would know. 

Back in the City Helena and her nuns take in as many people as possible. The soldiers escort them to the basement and into the cellars. Her nuns work tirelessly setting everything up. They've rehearsed and practiced this hundreds of times in the unlikely chance that the city would be attacked. Helena was the leader of the cathedral, she was loved dearly by the people for her kindness and generosity. In the case of an attack, she and her nuns would be in charge of erecting a magic shield to protect the city. 

"Carefully now girls, don't hurt yourselves." Evie, her most senior nun helps direct the terrified people into the cellar, The other girls set up whatever they need to chant the incantation to erect the shield. Though she hopes that they won't have to. Clara, the youngest and newest sister was still only 16 and was losing her nerve. She was shuddering and dropping books and such.

Helena went to her and placed her warm hands on her shoulder. She could feel Clara instantly relax upon her touch. Helena's mere touch and presence were enough to get Clara 2 back on her track.

"Steady, Clara, you're very brave you must stay focused." She offers up a reassuring smile.

"Y-Yes, Mother Helena thank you." She gave her a quick hug before she ran off and continued her work. Helena had to admit, she herself was losing it on the inside but she needed to remain strong for the other girls. 

"Celie, a little help please!" Her mother calls out to her.

"Coming mother!" She rushed back into the cellar to help her mother pack up the crates of ale. The other bartenders do their best to pack everything else up. She enters the cellar and finds her mother, Caroline, and her best friend Guin lugging crates of ale into the basement. She picks up a crate herself quite easily, despite her small frame her years of working in the family bar have allowed her to haul things that look twice as big as her own head.

As they carry the heavy crates Guin drops a crate in her nervous state. The contents inside spill out. Celie sets down her crate and helps Guin clean up. She's been through this before, when she was young her village was raided by futa-beast. Her parents were killed on that day, when her mother found her digging through the trash for food she took her in and raised her as her own. Guin and Celie grew up together, they were as close as blood sisters.

"Easy, Guin, don't worry." She laced their fingers together and held them comfortingly. The two of them felt two arms wrap around them, they instantly knew who it was. Caroline rubbed their backs and kissed both their foreheads lovingly. 

While the city was in a panic and disarray the King and Princess paced in the throne room as they receive news the surrounding villages have been razed. Aster orders the guards to escort the refugees into the city. Aelina sends out food, blankets, and other necessities from the royal supply stocks to send out to the refugee shelters. The royal army reserves are called up for service to defend the walls. This was the biggest crisis the two have ever faced in their short time on the throne. Aster was taking the heavy brunt of it. He geared up in his suit of armor to join his men out on the walls. 

"I need the IV corp on the west side of the wall, and I want the II corp on the east," Aster told his commanders, they all saluted and departed. That left Aster, Aelina, and Merly alone in the throne room. Merly handed Aelina a cup of water and got out a seat for her. 

"Take it easy, A." Aelina takes the water and gulps it down in a mere few seconds. 

"Thanks, Merly, I so needed that." She handed it back to Merly and sat up to see Aster massaging his temples. Aelina turned back to Merly and looked at her. She understood and left the two siblings alone. Aelina went behind Aster and rubbed his back.

"Who would've thought out of all the days it had to be this one." He said to himself. She felt sympathetic for him, who wouldn't? their father dies and then a crisis gets thrown into their arms. She and Aster were planning to open up negotiations with the demi-humans to hopefully settle any quarrels between the two races. It was what their father wanted before he was killed. 

"We'll get through this together, for father."

"For father..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Smut next chapter, I promise.


	3. The Fall of Givoria Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosetta and her Knights fight off the orcs so the people can evacuate safely. One such Orc proves to be too much for her.

Rosetta has sent off many of her knights off to protect the refugees. That leaves her and 30 others to cover the retreat. She sends Lazlo, a loyal soldier, off ahead of time to warn the gate guards that a large swarm of refugees is headed their way. The Orc horde trashes the village. 

"Pillage the supplies! Burn the houses!" Dregu shouted to his fellow orcs. Dregu the Undying as he was commonly known by the humans and his people. In the past, when he was still a child, the humans sent many assassins to kill him before he could assume his father's place as the Warchief. They all failed, and thus he was given the title the "Undying." His son; Dular is one of the first ones in the village and burning down the houses. His son is very ambitious and confident in his skills. However, his reckless and brash; attitude is very unbecoming of a Warchief. He hopes he will be able to teach his son patience and wisdom before he assumes the role of Warchief.

Dular charged at a knight wielding a spear and shield at full force. He raises his scimitar and brings it down on him. His blade glances off the knight's armor, the knight thrusts his spear aimed at Dular's stomach. He dodges and kicks the shield out of the knight's grasp. The two stare intensely at each other. Dular can see the knight's blue eyes through the slit of his helmet. Dular bares his teeth and growls he'll have to get close and strike his neck. Dular kicks the dirt and sends it to the knight's face. He flinches and lower's his guard. Dular goes in for the kill he leaves his scimitar and takes out a dagger. He tackles the knight to the ground and slots the dagger in the vulnerable throat.

"Eeck!" The knight gargles on his own blood and dies shortly after. But then another knight charges at him with his greatsword raised and ready to strike. He tries to pull the dagger out but can't deem to rip it out. Before the knight can deliver the killing blow, another sword intercepts it. It was his father he redirects the blade elsewhere and bashes the knight's head with his mace.

He un-slots the dagger and cleans it off with a rag. His father appears beside him. He puts an arm on his shoulder, "That was good, but you left behind your weapon, and you left yourself exposed. You mustn't always rush into the heat of battle without thinking."

"yes, father, sorry, father."

Dregu walks on with his son following him. They fight their way through the village streets, the few knights the put up a fight put a good one; They lose 10 orcs for every 2 knights they kill. Dular is impressed with their skill for the longest time, Dular always thought the humans were small and weak. Dregu's soldier's are eventually able to push the Giviorian knight's all the way back into the town square where they are surrounded.

Rosetta and her knights are back into the town square. Her knights have fought valiantly, but it's still not enough. Her knights and herself are exhausted, and there are still so many orcs. They form a circle around them and lower pikes to keep them in their place. The once loud clashing of swords and armor are no more. Instead, there is an eerie silence as both sides stare at each other from no more than 20ft away. Her knights breathe heavily in their helmets. Rosetta can see Dregu stalk towards the front. When he is in speaking distance, he says,

"Knight of Givioria, I am Dregu, Warchief. I am giving you the option to surrender and submit to the law and rule of Queen Eshira. If you refuse, we will have our best warriors fight to decide your fate. If you win, you may flee with the shame of forfeiting to the enemy. If we win, we will decide the terms of surrender." Dregu smirked knowingly. Rosseta weighs her choices, by now they've bought enough time for the people to safely make their way to the city. To her, the best option was to fight their way out. She would volunteer to duel whatever warrior Dregu would decide to throw at them. 

"I will challenge your best warrior," she volunteered herself instead of one of her own. That's one of the reasons she's admired and respected. Dregu grins widely and makes his way to Rosetta. The orcs and knights move out of the way, so the two have room to fight. Just when they're about to fight, a voice rings out.

"Wait!" All eyes turn to the person who uttered those words. Dular emerged from the crowd and made his way to his father.

"Father! let me fight, I want to duel the champion of knights." murmurs in the crowd arouse, Dregu gave him a puzzled yet concerned look. His son was strong, and he knew it, he was too arrogant for his own good. But as part of the orc warrior code, if anyone volunteers to fight for someone else's behalf the person cannot refuse. But Dular gave his father an arrogant smile and patted his shoulder before going up to face Rosetta. Rosetta was quite familiar with the orc warrior code, she found Dular's gesture to step in for his father to be quite admirable for an orc.

Dregu backed away into the crowd and gave his son one last look before he nodded his approval. Dular always loved a good fight, that's the reason why he wanted to duel the champion of knights. Although that was true he also wanted to prove to his father that he could take care of himself, he wanted to prove to his father that he would be capable of taking over as Warchief one day. And he'd do it with the champion of knights by his side. The two get in their battle stances, they encircle each other while staring at each other intensely. This was all a big gamble, if he were to fail he'd lose his life, but if he were to win not only would her be able to prove himself to his tribe and father he would also get a wife by his side.

Rosetta charges first with her large red sword aimed at Dular's head. He sidesteps but isn't able to take advantage of her opening. Rosetta quickly regains her posture and faces Dular. He gives a taunting smile, Rosetta doesn't let it get to her she preps another attack. Dular preps an attack of his own. They end up parrying each other, their swords clash making a loud clang that ripples through the air. Rosetta follows up with a swing at his head. Dular narrowly misses it by an inch. The two sides watch anxiously, while the knights quietly cheer for their captain the orcs freely express their love of combat.

"Throw some dirt in her face!"

"Pull her hair!"

Many orcs shout suggestion at the young orc. Dular was tempted to do both but couldn't find the right time to do so. Rosetta was keeping Dular on his feet at all times. Whenever he would go in for an attack Rosetta was already one step ahead. This was completely different from the way Dular usually preferred to fight. He liked to be aggressive and keep his opponents constantly on edge. He was getting a good taste of his own medicine. However, Rosetta wouldn't be able to keep it up forever she herself knew it. She needed to take him out quickly. For a muscular and large orc, Dular was quite nimble.

He could see the red-headed knight was beginning to tire, all he had to do was avoid being hit and then he could overpower her. His strategy was working, Rosetta's swings became very sloppy and telegraphed. When the moment was right Dular parried and sent Rosetta stumbling on her feet. He took advantage of her broken posture and tackled her to the ground. The loud cheers of his comrades urged him on. The orc and the knight wrestled in the dirt, Rosetta kicked him a few times in the knee causing him to lose his grip. But he was on top and his superior strength decided the wrestling match. He bound both her wrist in his hand and pumped his other in the air triumphantly.

The cheers of his comrades were ecstatic. they all jumped and beat their chest in pure excitement. For the other knights, it was demoralizing for them to see their leader be defeated. Dular looks up to his father who has a proud smile plastered onto his face. he can't help but return a smile as well, not only did he prove himself, he also has a new mate now.

Dregu walks up to his son and pats him on the back.

"Well done, son, as the victor you should have the honor of laying out the terms of surrender," Dular smirked, he could do anything he wanted with Rosetta now.

"I claim this woman as my mate! The rest are yours!" Howls and cheers erupted even louder, the knights all looked mortified, Rosetta included. She felt sorry for her knights, it was her fault that they had to pay the price for her failure. Rosetta was pulled up and dragged to a broken-down wagon. The other 30 orcs ravished the other knights, they were left bare, 7 girls and 3 boys. There were about 4 orcs per knight, they all had their dicks and pussies out ready to be served. Dular had Rosetta all to himself. He bent her over on the wagon and pulled her armor apart. He was met with her luscious ass. He could feel himself become excited below. He stripped off what little clothing and armor he had fully exposed himself to the elements. Rosetta said nothing and did not resist. It was her fault that she failed and it would only make it right that she'd go through it with her knights. 

Dular probed a testing finger in Rosetta's cunt. His big finger could barely fit. Dular got onto his knees and spat in her cunt, he then dove in and lapped at her lips. Rosetta's face scrunched up in disgust. She had a husband once and they would sometimes indulge in each other's gifts, but he was always so gentle and considerate about it. Dular was nothing like that, he ravished her cunt and buried his tongue deep inside. Once he was satisfied her got back up and positioned himself accordingly. He slots himself inside quite easily thanks to his preparations. Rosetta holds her breath as the monstrous cock enters her. She grits her teeth to prevent any sort of sound from coming out to preserve what little dignity she had left. 

Dular began moving inside her loving the way her walls felt. He couldn't resist her ass and had to smack it a few times for good measure. The other orcs were having a good time as well. One blonde knight was servicing four male orcs, she was on her knees jerking and sucking the four of them, another one who was a brunette was begin pounded from the back and the front by two of the biggest orcs in the tribe. Brutus and Rufus were at least 7ft tall and both had 8-inch dicks. The female orcs were also getting some, they all swarmed the only 3 male knights in the group. Dular turned his attention away from the big orgy and went back to placing his full undivided attention on Rosetta. 

With each thrust, Dular sent Rosetta's body forward a few inches into the wagon. He pulled her back by her waist and held her tightly. There was no dialogue between the two and there didn't need to be. It didn't hurt when Dular grabbed a fistful of her red hair and yanked it back but it was an irritation to Rosetta. The harder Dular pounded the more and more it became to hold in her moans. As much as she hated the situation she was in her body was betraying her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, this felt good. She was subconsciously enjoying this. When she was still with her husband, he would only strive to satisfy himself, Rosetta was always left unsatisfied and to finish herself off. 

She could hear the way Dular was breathing, it sounded like a bull about to charge. Dular was feeling himself about to come, as much as he wanted to fill her up and make her carry his baby he first needed to mark her so that the other orcs know who she belongs to. Just before he came he pulled out and shot it all over her ass, some spurted onto her scarlet hair. He let out a satisfied growl as he squeezed that last bits of cum from his dick onto her ass. Rosetta felt her knees go weak and collapse. She rested against the wagon breathing heavily. Dular sat beside her and stared off into the orgy happening before him. All of the knights were covered in cum and leaking semen from their pussies. All of the male knights had nutted so many times their dicks refused to get hard, it was impossible. 

Dular smirked and looked toward the city. The fall of Givoria was coming very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	4. Failed messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazlo was sent by Rosetta to warn the guards at the gate but something picks him and takes him else where

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazlo- (age 20) **https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/0d/53/0d53acacd4e5ded00356c5f9b7b891cf.jpg** : A Soldier that Roseeta sents to alert the kingdom of the invasion once it becomes clear that she and her soldiers won't be able to hold off and defeat the enemy. On the way to the castle gets picked up (literally) by a certain succubus...
> 
> Nyrydia (Demon) (female)- **https://www.anime-planet.com/images/characters/albedo-78183.jpg?t=1437239004** , A ditzy yet friendly succubus who tagged along to visit a human city and find a hunk to play with and make him hers (Succubus don't kill humans, unless angered or if they have a cruel personality)

Lazlo was told to warn the guards at the gate of the incoming refugees. He departed on horseback in quick haste, he was in such a hurry he left his weapon behind. He'd pay for that later but for now, he had something more important to do. While the nervous soldier rode hastily to the walls, someone kept an interested eye on him ever since he left the village. Nyrydia followed him the moment she saw him leave. She flew low enough so the sun wouldn't cast her shadow but flew high enough to avoid detection. She found Lazlo to be quite cute, too cute to be a soldier. Her long black hair flowed in the wind as she tailed him. He was nearing a small forest.

Lazlo spurs on his horse, but something doesn't seem quite right. when; he tries to spur his horse, so he goes faster, he feels nothing under him. He suddenly feels like he's being lifted into the air.

"What the?!?" The realization hits him hard. His feet are dangling off the ground as he's being lifted by an unknown force.

"Hehehe, not used to heights, I assume." He turns his head back and comes face to face with Nyrydia. The succubus looks down on him with a strangely sweet smile. Lazlo is at a loss for words; how could a demon so beautiful look so cruel at the same time? Nyrydia giggles at his cuteness; she takes them off into the forest. She easily; dodges and weaves through the branches and trees. Contrary to her appearance, Nyrydia is actually quite strong. Even with Lazlo in full armor, he weighs nearly nothing to her.

She finds an abandoned barn out in the forest and drops him off in front of it. She gracefully lands on her feet. Lazlo dusts himself off and takes in his new surroundings. He then; turns and faces Nyrydia, he's not sure if he should be scared or lusting over her, but his directive is swaying towards the latter. There's just something about her aroma and her presence that just draws him in. 

Nyrydia smiles triumphantly, no human male can resist her charms. Any man that lays his eyes on her even for just a second will be enticed to bed her. Lazlo was no different, He sauntered over to Nyrydia who backed up deeper into the barn while keeping a sweet smile on her face the whole time. Lazlo followed eagerly, almost too eagerly. Any coherent thought disappeared from Lazlo when Nyrydia dissipated what little clothes she was already wearing. 

Lazlo ogled and drooled over her nice pale skin. Her stiff nipples were pink, a good contrast to her light body. Her pussy was cleanly shaved and already dripping with arousal. She curled a finger beckoning Lazlo to come. He does so until he's standing in front of Nyrydia. She drops to her knees and takes off his groin armor and then his pants. She's pleased to see he's already good to go. She kisses his tip and sniffs it, 

"Mmmmm, you smell delicious darling," Lazlo mumbles something incoherent in response.

She continues to place kisses all over his shaft while playing with his heavy balls. 

"You have so much cum, I want it." Nyrydia finds it difficult to hold herself back any longer. She takes it in her mouth, she's satisfied with the way it fills her mouth. Nyrydia works her tongue around the head while she stroked the rest of his dick and continues to fondle his balls. She pokes the slit in his penis with the tip of her tongue. Letting his hick go with a loud wet pop she slowly drags her tongue up his shaft as to tease him. She usually doesn't play with her food but for him, she'll make an exception. Pre-cum leaked from his head and Nyrydia eagerly licks it up right away. She purs out of delight that sends vibrations up Lazlo's dick.

Nyrydia is dripping down in her nether regions. She reluctantly releases his saggy balls and plays with her pussy lips but it isn't enough. As much as she would love for him to shove his meaty dick up her pussy she still needs to eat. 

"Having a good time?" she says while her mouth is full of cock. She takes him in deeper until her nose hits the base of his cock. The young soldier moans and groans above her. Her gag reflexes are non-existent she is a succubus after all. She pulls back and strokes his cock.

"I bet no common whore could take all of your dick, could they." Her voice is low and sultry. She swallows down the excess spit before diving back in on her dinner. She gently squeezed his balls, she used all the tricks she had to get him to come faster. For once she actually curses how long a man can last, even if she loved sucking dick her impatience to take in his semen was growing. She releases his cock and sucks on his balls. She rolls licks at them and rolls them around with her tongue. 

Nyrydia sucks on it as if she was sucking on hard candy. Lazlo's moans become louder and louder. He tugs on Nyrydia's dark locks of hair. Taking this as him about to come she sucks on his tip again. Her mouth is sprayed with his semen as it gushes out in large loads. She drinks down every single ounce. She whimpers as his seed flowed down smoothly down her throat and into her stomach. It always made her body so warm whenever she was filled with cum one way or another.

"Mmmm," he tasted as good as he smelled. Nyrydia licked the corners of her lips and swallowed down the rest of his cum. To her pleasant surprise, Lazlo was still hard and ready for another round. 

"You're still so hard for me. I bet you wanna fuck my pussy don't ya? fufu."(fufu is essentially an evil/mischievous laugh)

Lazlo nods eagerly, though he's lost most of his coherent thought he still has somewhat control over himself; but it's very weak. That small amount of control is what's keeping him from just pinning Nyrydia on the barn floor and fucking her senseless. Nyrydia strips him of his armor and pushes him down onto a stack of hay, not necessarily comfortable for Lazlo but he didn't seem to care. She stands over him with her dripping wet pussy. She gets onto her knees and positions herself over his hard dick. She lowers herself onto it releasing a whine of enjoyment as she does.

"Hah, yeah. You're so big." Even with just the tip in she feels so full already. She lowers herself down until her pussy has fully taken in his cock. Lazlo shivers just from the way his cock fits snuggly in her tight crevasses. He grabs onto her hips and helps her lift herself. Nyrydia lets him, she places her pale hands on his tones chest. his stiff nipples were cute and fun to play with. Hearing his cute little noises was the cream of the crop for the succubus. Out of all the boys she's played with this one was undoubtedly the cutest. She rocks her hips faster, to generate more friction. She moans out lustfully, letting her tongue hang out of her mouth. Lazlo moves his hand to grip Nyrydia's ass cheeks. He gives them a good squeeze as he thrust upwards to meet the succubus.

Nyrydia can see stars as Lazlo reaches deep inside her. 

"Mmmm, you're so deep, you're fucking into my womb cutie." She leans down in a fit of pure lust and kisses him deeply. Lazlo is more than happy to kiss back. The experienced demon's mouth moves against the soldier's inexperienced ones but she's got to admit he's learning fast. Lazlo hugs her body close to him. Nyrydia does the same, their tongues come out to meet each other and rub against one another. Lazlo bucks his hips up hard and fast forcing her to break the kiss and moan out loud. Her eyes are rolling back in her head. Lazlo kisses her neck trying to hold off from coming as long as possible. This felt too good to end, he didn't want it to end. He didn't want to go back to the city, he wanted to stay right here and fuck this sexy succubus all day and night. 

"O-Oh, my such a feisty boy. Yesss! Fuck me harder! Harder!" Nyrydia screeches loudly and her wings flap out spasming. She has a mind-blowing orgasm, she clenches down on Lazlo who wasn't expecting the sudden increase of friction. He explodes inside her sending ropes of his cum into the succubus' womb. He groans into her neck and continued to fuck her through both their orgasms. Nyrydia whimpers, she's still orgasming but Lazlo is relentless. It feels like forever before he finally stops coming he must've come at least 3 times. His balls are empty, he dumped the last of his load in her making her stomach bulge out.

She recovers from her high and looks down to see Lazlo exhausted and struggling to stay conscious. How cute.

She leans down and kisses his forehead sending him into a deep slumber. She'd going to save him for later, for now, she's pretty spent and needs a nap after that amazing session with a cutie. She spreads her wings out and covers both their naked bodies with them as a makeshift blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	5. Storm the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walls of the capital will be stormed for the first time in 75 years.

=

After successfully encircling the city Eshira gives the word to storm the walls from all sides. The orcs, fairies, elves, and lizard-folk will attack the walls from the side while the trolls attack the gates directly. The walls of the capital are very tall standing at 30 meters tall. And that's just the first layer, there are two additional layers of the wall inside the city itself but she's spent years planning all of this. She's more than prepared for it. Eshira watches her forces swarm the walls from her horse. Halio is right beside her observing the battlefield.

The thick Blake smoke from the burned villages surrounds the city. It’s to send the people a message that death is coming. 

“I must say Halio, our strategy is going according to plan so far. Wouldn’t you think?” She asks, not taking her eyes off the field.

“Indeed, I think it has,” he responds dryly.

Eshira hums it has been too long since the council of demi-humans have done anything to protect their own race. They were weak and appealed to the humans, allowing them to do as they wished. Now that they were gone and she was in control, she would set things straight in her eyes. Her ultimate goal, in the end, was to capture the princess and the emperor to use them as puppets for the people. She would show the humans just how week they truly were. Back at the front, swarms of orcs climb up ladders and siege towers to mount the walls. The soldiers defending them fight them fiercely, but they're outnumbered. Having defeated the champion of knights earlier, Dular easily swats aside the common soldiers. His father was right beside him all the way.

"HaaHaa! Come on! is this all?" Dular cut down waves of men with his large scimitar, using pure brute strength he mows through a whole collum of soldiers making way for his fellow orcs to flood the gaps in their lines. They back the soldiers up to the edge of the wall. Dregu offers them a chance to surrender but they refuse. They force them off the edge to plummet to their doom. Their section of the wall is clear but there is still a lot more ground to cover. While everything on the eastern wall was going fine things on the western wall were going less well for the demi-human alliance. The soldiers on the western wall were more experienced and battle-hardened than the ones on the east. They put up a ferocious fight, they could take down at least 3 orcs before going down themselves. 

To be fair, the western side was mostly made up of fairies who were more intuned with using magic rather than wielding weapons. And the presence of orcs was far fewer on this side. An orc captain sends word to Eshira asking for reinforcements, with the troops they have their assault will stop dead in their tracks, foiling her plan in the process. 

Eshira sees a mounted orc ride up to the hill she and Halio were on.

"My queen, our forces on the western wall require reinforcements, they cannot make any progress no matter how hard we push." Eshira sends in the lizard-folk she kept in reserve to support the west. She's still planning to use the trolls to attack the gate, and once the gate is open she'll send in the beast-folk to flood the city streets at lighting speeds.

As the battle for the walls rages on Aster and Aelina contemplate what to do next in the throne room. So far, they've received nothing but bad news except for one saving grace in the west. Apart from that one section of the wall everywhere else was failing. Neither of them had a solid plan and were just going off of the information they were given and things they already knew. They had trained Asten to assume the throne but as we knew he was killed long before he could ever properly complete his training. Rosetta played a hand in helping him. Speaking of which they haven't heard from her for a while now. Aster and Aelina want to believe that she's okay but a deeper part of their mind conjures up the worst. Though they don't know it, Rosetta and her knights are alive but in enemy captivity. 

In fact, as the two try to sort out this crisis Rosetta is being transported to Eshira for interrogation. Eshira had received a lot of information about the city from Halio but there were still things that he doesn't even know of. She tried sending troops through the tunnels earlier but they were all flooded, Halio had warned her of that. Just then a caged wagon arrived filled with enemy prisoners with tattered clothing and damaged armor. Eshira Instantly recognizes one of them.

"Rosetta, the champion of knights," She called out as she rode her stead up to the wagon with Halio close behind her. 

"Queen Eshira..." her tone is somewhat condescending, although she is an enemy due to proper etiquette all officials must be addressed formally, friend or foe. 

"I must say, you look like you've seen better days." Eshira teases the champion.

Rosetta doesn't respond, too ashamed to. The wagon stops in front of Rosetta's tent. The prisoners are taken out and rounded up into a circle, all except for Rosetta.

"Not her, I have a few questions for her," two elves take her into Eshira's tent. She's forced onto her knees in front of Eshira and Halio. 

"Leave us," the two elves bow and exit the tent. Rosetta remains silent and stares into the ground. Eshira circles the fallen knight like a predator. She stops just in front of her and leans over to grasp her chin and lifts her face. Eshira smirks and goes back to Halio with her hands cupped behind her back.

"I do not wish to hard a proud warrior such as yourself. You can make it easy on yourself if you answer me truthfully," she meant every word. She could be called anything but a liar was not one of them. 

"You can do your worst to me. I will say nothing."

"Ah yes, so noble. I should've known better really." she's saying rather mockingly, "Halio." Rosetta looks to the strange demon with a hunk of metal for a head. He stands in front of her, at first he just stands there and stares at her. Rosetta awkwardly looks to the side but she can still feel his gaze on her. It stays like that until he finally breaks the silence.

"I...have an offer," Rosetta looks at him puzzled. He summons a piece of paper in his hands with writing on it. "I have reason to believe that you are the legal guardian and retainer of the current emperor and princess, yes?" A quick look of surprise flashes on her face in the corner of her eyes she can see the demon queen smirk. He shows her the piece of paper giving her a chance to read it. When she finishes reading she almost can't believe it. Her look of disbelief is evident on her face. "If you sign that contract, you can keep all of the secrets to yourself all you want, but...it will come at the cost of you and your knights. The longer you withhold your secrets, the more they will suffer. If you refuse, then we will execute them all, and you will have front row seats." How could such a bland voice sound so cruel? 

This was a lose-lose situation. If Rosetta refused, her knights would be slaughtered, if she kept her mouth shut her knights and herself would be sentenced to eternity to hell where they would be tortured and turned into orcs. Rosetta was between a rock and a hard place, she either watches her comrades die in front of her while she lives with the shame of being indirectly responsible for their deaths, or be tortured and turned to an orc to fight for the demon queen. By the time Rosetta makes her decision, the sun is close to setting. Rosetta is thrown in with the rest of the prisoners. She had told them of the passageway in the mountains that lead directly to the palace throne room where there Asten and Aelina are. With this new information, Eshira calls back her forces. TO the humans it was a resounding victory being able to repel the attack.

When the siblings got the word that the enemy was retreating. They both celebrated, thinking they were able to pull through and allow the city and its people to see another day. In reality, they will never know what's going to hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	6. Floundering with the locals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eshira and Halio make their way into the mountain pass only to find a dead end. On closer inspection, there is a hidden door but it's missing a few pieces.
> 
> Meanwhile, a certain horny elf roams the streets of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celie (age 19) **https://img3.gelbooru.com/images/00/b0/00b0e9908424d75dfe7ebc6bc1b13fe3.jpg** : A upbeat girl who helps her mother run the local tavern that gets visited by new...residents.
> 
> Caroline-(age 35) **https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/7a/a4/7aa48e0b143f95e120696dd0fedb7e2c.jpg** : The mother to Celie and the owner of a bar, when her husband was killed in a mining accident the foreman was very generous and gave her a large sum of money so she could buy this bar. She adopted Guin when she found her rummaging through the garbage for food. She raised her as if she were her own.
> 
> Mirnos (Dark Elf infiltrator and saboteur)(futa)- **https://img3.gelbooru.com//images/3f/8a/3f8a10e4b38be8f39ed68267356aac0f.png** : Before the empire started its war against all demi-humans both dark elves and light elves were bitter enemies, but after the start of the empire's war both sides were forced to join forces to survive and slowly but surely the once bitter enemies became the strongest of allies and the once fractured elf race was now whole and stronger than ever. Mirnos was born during that union and grew up to be one of the elves' top agents when it came to infiltrating areas and sabotaging them in order for easier access for the demi-humans. Flirtatious and speaks in a sultry tone, she's always ready for both a good time and a mission, which in this case is to enter the castle and find a way to open the gate.
> 
> Tanelia(futa)- **https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ETBlLwQUMAANX1I.jpg** : She is the elder sister of Mirnos, she was the one who mentored her sister as she grew up. Her personality heavily influenced Mirnos who acts almost the same way Tanelia does, even to the way she dresses. She was also responsible for the success of Mirnos as a spy/infiltrator/saboteur.

Eshira and Halio take the mountain passage Rosetta gave them only to find a dead end. But upon further inspection, there’s a secret door missing a few pieces. They need to find the missing parts of the door to continue. Halio tried warping them through but, the door had anti-magic properties, so that was out of the question. While they’re doing that, Eshira has her army attack the walls again, not necessarily to take them like her goal was yesterday but to simply distract them. 

“Well, I should be heading back to the front to oversee our forces. I’ll leave you to figure things out here.” Says Eshira

“Of course, your grace,” responded Halio.

\----------------

Mirnos was one of the many infiltrators sent by Eshira. She wanders the mostly empty streets of the first level, of the city in her disguise, which consisted of a modest coat with a hood and black pants. Most have fled to the cathedral on the second level. The only ones that remain are merchants trying to take whatever they have with them or stubborn families. She comes across a tavern.

Though the chance of them serving drinks at this time was probably pretty low, it didn’t hurt to try. She steps into the empty tavern, the only people in the tavern are 2 waitresses packing up furniture and cleaning up the place. The short black-haired one is pretty cute. 

“Hello, sorry but, we’re not serving any drinks at this time.” a young voice sounds out, catching Mirnos’ attention. It was a cute red-head with sparkling eyes. Mirnos gives a friendly smile.

“I know, but it wouldn’t hurt if you could just spare a drink.” she flips a coin onto the table. 

“Well, okay. Want anything in particular?”Celie asked as she took the coin. 

“Just some wine, please.” Celie nodded and heading back behind a curtain. She inspected the interior and found it very spacious. Usually, the taverns she goes to in her homeland are pretty cramped. Then again, elves, both dark and light don’t usually drink, so there’s no need to have big taverns.

“Here you go!” Celie comes back out with a glass of red wine, her favorite. 

“Thanks, honey, here this is for you.” she flicks another coin onto the table.

“Oh! Thank you.” she takes it happily. Mirnos can’t help but smile, if she thought that other girl was cute, then she was sorely mistaken. Just the energy of this girl makes this empty place feel alive. Celie carries on with packing; she dusts off the rest of the table and clears out the cabinets behind her. She leans over to reach a farther spot on the table, which exposes her cleavage to the elf in disguise.

Mirnos licks her lips and not because of the wine. The girl has two big personalities; if you catch her drift. 

For the whole time, Celie was cleaning, Mirnos couldn’t take her eyes off the girl. She downed her glass of wine and flicked another coin on the table for a refill. 

Celie took it and was swaying her hips to the tune she was humming. Mirnos got an even better look when she turned around and disappeared back into the cellar.

“Here you go!” she comes back out as cheerful as ever. She spends the rest of her time sipping her wine while watching the girl work and shake her hips to an unknown but catchy tune.

“Thanks for the drink, darling” Mirnos hands the empty glass over to Celie. She gets up and walks over to the door. Before she leaves, she turns around,

“Good day.” 

“To you as well,” And then Mirnos leaves...for now.

Celie cleans the glass and gets back to work.

“Celie! I need some help, please!” shouts her mother from the cellar.

“Coming, Mother!” she rushes into the back to where her mother is.

“While me and Guin are packing up in the cellar, you can start loading these boxes onto the wagon.”

“Yes, mother.” Celie got busy with the boxes, but unbeknownst to her someone, was watching her from afar. It was a hooded figure; they waited until they could get a good opportunity before going up to her.

While carrying one of the boxes, a person comes up to her out of nowhere.

“Gah!” she nearly drops the heavy box but catches in-time and sets down elsewhere to face the person. It was a hooded figure.

“Aww, am I really that scary?” The stranger teases her in a sultry tone.

“U-Um can I help you?” Celie asks shyly.

The stranger says nothing, they slowly step towards Celie. She finds herself backed into the wall. The stranger stretches out one arm to block her right. Celie begins to fidget nervously. 

The stranger leans in close to her ear and whispers in their deep and low voice,

“I’m upset you don’t recognize my voice, darling,” It takes her a moment to process what they said, but it clicks. The stranger lowers their hood to reveal the same woman who ordered a drink from earlier, and she was an elf!

“Sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier; you were just too pretty. I’m Mirnos.” She offered a friendly smile, but in this context, it looked a bit predatory. 

“Come on, honey, am I that scary?” Mirnos inches closer and puts both arms up, effectively boxing her in.

“W-W-What do you want with me?” Celie just barely squeaks out. She wasn’t afraid of her per se, but she’s never seen an elf before. She had heard of them and was told they were horrifying creatures but here is one standing in front of her, and she looks as beautiful as the bright sun.

“I want you...” was all Mirnos said to her. Her breath tickled the girl’s earlobe, she didn’t want to admit it, but there’s just something about the way she speaks that’s making her feel all sorts of things. She didn’t even resist when Mirnos cupped her breast. Her hands were warm and gentle.

It coaxes a tiny little moan from Celie, which Mirnos catches with ease. She uses her other hand to warmly cup her cheek.

“What’s your name, honey?” 

“C-Celie...” 

“Cute name,” Mirnos presses her body up against Celie’s; she loves how her tits press up against hers. Mirnos’ body feels hot and bothered; she takes off her coat and throws it aside. She’s left in a skimpy outfit; if you could even call it that. Her tan and toned stomach were fully exposed. Celie eyes the elf’s barely covered tits curiously.

“You see something you like?” 

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to look!” 

_chuckle_ “I’m not mad honey. Look all you want. I’ll even let you touch them.”

Celie looks up into her eyes, silently asking if she really could. Mirnos undoes her bra armor and lets her breast jiggle out. Celie takes it as a yes and places both hands on her mounds. Mirnos releases a content sigh; the girl’s tiny hands fit so well. Celie played with them; they felt nice in her hands; she’s never touched another woman’s breast before. The only other time she can recall touching another breast was when she and Guin were young and used to bathe together.  
Though she wouldn’t count it since all she did was poke it and pull back her finger fervently and since Guin wasn’t fully developed. This time she was able to grope fully developed breasts. 

“Ohhh, that’s nice, honey.” Hearing that Mirnos was enjoying this, Celie found other ways to please the elf. She pinched and pulled her nipples, getting new sounds and more praise from the older woman. Celie wanted to try sucking on them, as did when she was still an infant. But she didn’t want to since she thought it would be weird for a full-grown woman to suck on another woman’s breast.

Mirnos can see the conflict on Celie’s face and finds it remarkably cute.

“Go on, honey. Suck on them, I know you want to.” She smirks when she can see the reddening of her face. Celie takes in one of her nipples and sucks on them gingerly as if she was trying to suck milk out of them.

“Ohh! Wow, such a good girl.” she hadn’t expected her to try milking her tit, damn if only she could lactate. She rewards the red-head by rubbing her clothed pussy. 

“Keep it up, baby.” Mirnos feels her dick hardened in her excuse for panties. It becomes uncomfortably tight down there. She uses her middle finger to rub Celie through her pants. The young girl moans out sweetly at the contact, Mirnos can feel the girl get wet under her touch.

“You like this? You want more?” Mirnos takes her dick out and rubs it against Celie’s thig. Celie felt something hard rubbing against her thigh, she looked down and did a double-take. Not only has she never seen an elf, or a woman’s breast, or a dick, or an elf with a dick up until now. Celie sees a clear liquid spurt out from the top leaking down her shaft. Celie touches Mirnos’ tip with her fingertips; she spreads the pre-cum around the elf’s sensitive head. 

Mirnos impatiently takes her wrist and wraps the girl’s finger around her dick. From this point, pure instinct takes over. Celie begins pumping Mirnos’ dick shyly, but the elf encourages her. More pre-cum leaks out and lubricates her dick. Celie grows more and more aroused every second she pumps Mirnos’s dick. Mirnos begins to pull her pants down, and Celie helps her. Her pants drop down to her ankles, leaving her wet pussy bare. The cold breeze blows on it, making the girl shiver. Her pussy is then cupped by Mirnos, who begins rubbing the girl’s clit with her palm.

“Ahhh, ohhh.” Celie moans out.

“Damn, you’re so wet,” the two of them continue to feel each other up with their hands until Mirnos slips a finger into Celie. The moan that comes out of her mouth is gritty and sensual. Mirnos couldn't believe how tight this girl is. She suspects Celie is a virgin which makes things all the better. Mirnos moves slowly, trying to ease the girl of what was coming next. For Celie, Mirnos was going way too slow for her liking. She whines and grinds on Mirnos’ finger just begging her to move faster.

“There’s a good girl, so eager.” She grants Celie her wish and starts moving her finger faster. Celie has her mouth opened, moaning out loud; her mouth is sealed by a kiss from Mirnos. She drinks in the moans coming from the girl. At some point, Mirnos sneaks another finger into the slippery cunt. 

Each time she pushes her fingers in, it makes a wet sloshing sound. Celie was in heaven; she had never felt this good in her life. Mirnos was getting anxious, her erection was painfully hard, and it needed to be attended to. Celie gets a burning sensation down in her pelvis area; it feels like something is building up in there. 

“Nngh...I think...I thi-Ahhhhh!!!” Mirnos was way ahead of her, she knew Celie was close it was only a matter of time before she became undone. Celie squirted her juices; on the elf’s slender fingers. Mirnos pulled her fingers out with a wet sound. They were sticky and dripping girl cum. Mirnos sucks on her fingers tasting Celie’s cum. It was the sweetest thing she’s ever had. 

“Fuck baby, I need to be inside.” Mirnos grabs Celie by the waist and turns her around. She roughly pushes her against the wall and pins her wrist to the wall. She presses her dick just outside her pussy, but holds off from actually penetrating her when she notices the red-head shaking.

“You’re a virgin?” She asks seriously instead of her usual sultry tone.

“Y-Yeah...” She felt it was embarrassing that she was still a virgin, many of her friends had already lost their virginity except for herself.

“I thought so. Don’t worry honey, it’ll sting but it’ll feel good after.” She comforts the girl. Though she should already be lubricated from her cum it still won’t accommodate the part where she’ll be stretched out far beyond what her fingers could do, but it’ll help to ease her dick in.

Celie holds her breath in when Mirnos slowly pushes her dick in. She winces in pain, feeling her walls get spread apart. Mirnos presses her chest against Celie’s back, bringing them closer to each other. With every inch she goes into Celie, the tighter she becomes. 

Mirnos groans in Celie’s ear; the breathy animalistic sound sends jolts of pleasure through her body. She feels the elf dick stop at something inside her. Mirnos is about halfway in when she hits what she assumes is Celie’s hymen. Again, Celie is shaking; her friends have said that it will hurt, but that won't make this any easier.

“Relax, I promise it’ll feel good,” Mirnos says while placing open-mouthed kisses on Celie’s neck. Celie mentally prepares herself. Taking a few short deep breaths, she wiggles her ass, signaling to Mirnos that she is ready. Instantly she can feel the pain of her hymen being stretched, Celie bites down on her lower lip. With a bit more force, Mirnos pushes her way past Celie’s hymen, Celie whines out her pain as tears streak her face. 

Much to her surprise. Just as soon as the pain was there, it was gone in a matter of seconds. Her pussy started warming up to Mirnos’ cock, her pussy was getting hot, Celie was feeling pleasure. Mirnos rutted into Celie like she was trying to mate her, there was no pattern in her thrust it was animalistic and raw. Mirnos started off with short and fast thrusts, not wanting to pull out of Celie’s warm inviting pussy. 

“Ohh, please more, please,” Celie begs Mirnos. The elf is more than happy to yield to her plea. Mirnos pulls her hips back and snaps them forward creating a loud smack when their skin touched. 

“Oh yes, like that, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Mirnos captures those lips in a harsh kiss, silencing her moans.

“As much as I love hearing you beg for me, we wouldn’t want your mommy to come out and see her good girl being fucked like the slut she is, would we?” She asks teasingly, not caring if her mother were to come out and catch her daughter being a slut. In fact, she kinda wanted that. Mirnos kisses all over Celie’s neck, she tears her blouse off so she can kiss down her collar bone too. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! So good!” Mirnos loved hearing Celie talk like this, so much different from the girl that was serving her a drink not too long ago. Mirnos releases Celie’s wrist and gropes her tits instead; she squeezes them harshly, coaxing a squeal from the red-hed.

“You’re so fucking tight baby, you’re squeezing me so well. I’m gonna cum.” Mirnos speeds up her thrusts, chasing after her climax but keeping the red head’s pleasure in mind too. Celina is reduced to whimpers as Mirnos fucks her fast and hard. She can feel the same sensation building up in her pelvis again. Before she knew it, she was coming on Mirnos’ dick. Mirnos pushes one final time and comes hard; she fills the redhead’s pussy up to the brim. Both of them rest against the wall to get a much-needed break. 

Mirnos softens and pulls out, she gets a good look of her cum dripping from Celie’s cunt and down her thigh. 

“Did that feel good?” The elf asks tenderly and with care in her voice.  
“Yeah...the best...” Mirnos smirks with pride, she got the pleasure of taking the girl’s innocence, and she enjoyed it. 

They both get dressed up and look at each other a bit awkwardly, not really sure of what to say.

“Will I see you again?” Celie asks.

Mirnos didn't really think of it. She didn’t think she’d get so attached to this girl. Now that she was thinking about it, what would happen to her if the gates were to fall? 

“I’m not making any promises, but I’ll try as soon as possible, okay?” Celie gives her that sweet smile and nods before getting back to work. Mirnos goes on her way. She looks back one last time and sees that Celie is speaking with her mother, who just came out. Damn, Celie must’ve inherited all her assets from her mother. She wouldn’t mind doing her either. Mirnos wants to protect that girl more than anything, but she still has a mission to do. Lost in her thoughts, Mirnos doesn’t notice her older sister tailing her.

“Mirnos!” The voice of her older sister startles her. She whips around and faces her sister.

“Tanelia! You scared me!” Mirnos shouts angrily.

“Well I wouldn’t have been able to if you were being vigilant,” her sister retorted and crossed her arms.

Mirnos pouts and crosses her arms as well.

“What do you want? Shouldn’t you be rigging the gates or something?”

“I could say the same to you. I don’t remember fooling around with the locals as part of our mission.” Mirnos goes red and looks away embarrassed.

“Oh come on! You saw her, didn’t you? You have to admit she’s cute! Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same,” Tanelia sighs and uncrosses her arms.

“You have a point, but the girl is too...fresh for me. But the mother, mmm, she looks delicious.” Mirnos and Tanelia giggle together, they’re both very similar personality-wise. 

\----------------

“Have you found the missing pieces yet Halio?” Eshira asks him from her crystal ball.

“Not yet your grace. But I have found a puzzle that seems to point us to one of them.”

“Oh good, I always love a good puzzle. I will be there shortly.”

On the second day of the siege, the walls of Givoria hold firm, but with each attack, the defense becomes weaker and weaker.

For now, at least, Givoria lives to see another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	7. Closer than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eshira and Halio work to figure out the last puzzle of the door, Dular confesses to Rosetta of her pregnancy.

“That’s the second attack we’ve defended against today. We’re doing good, wouldn’t you think?” Aelina says.

“Yes, but with every attack, they throw at us, the more and more of our resources are being expended. Even if we defend the walls, we’ll have to abandon the first level and fall back to the second one.” Aster retorts as he reaches for a drink. The young emperor hasn’t slept since the attack began. For three days, Eshira continues to send her army to their walls and gates. With each attack, their defense is getting weaker and weaker.

Thankfully, Merely comes in with two hot mugs of coffee for the two of them. She sets Aster’s mug down on the table and hands Aelina’s hers.

“Thank you, Merly,” Aelina blows on the steaming mug before sipping the dark liquid.

“You look terrible Aster when was the last time you slept?” she asked her friend. He did, his eyes were baggy, and he looked paler than usual.

“I’ll sleep when Givoria is saved,” responds Aster in a flat tone Aster always put the needs of the kingdom and the people before his own, just like his father. Sometimes, he’d take it too far.

“Come on, you have to take care of yourself too. How can you take care of the kingdom? If you’re not even going to take care of yourself.” She had a point despite being the champion of the “rogues” Merly was a pretty level-headed person. 

“The first level won’t be able to hold out much longer,” Merly informed.

“I know...” Aster said. “We might have to pull back, but that’ll leave the retreating soldiers exposed.”

“That won’t be a problem me and my guys will cover the retreat,” Merly suggested when the siege first started. Aster had placed Merly and her rogues on the second level as reserves, much to their disliking. Since then, they’ve been itching for a fight.

At first, Aster was a bit hesitant since he had planned for them to be used in the second-level defense when they did have to pull back from the first level. But considering their dire situation, Aster doesn’t have much of a choice. Besides, if he were to refuse, both Merly and Aelina would be nagging him to allow it anyway.

\-----------------------

Meanwhile; on the previous day Eshira and Halio were able to figure out two of the puzzles and got two pieces of the missing door. Just one more to go. Eshira left Crinaxa in charge of while she was gone. Eshira told her to gather all of her forces and wait for her word before attacking. Eshira knew the defense was weakening, one more strong push would drive the Givorians off the walls, and to the second level. 

Mirnos and Taenelia were busy rigging the gates of Givoria. They were strong; not even the trolls could smash through it. Fysa and her pack were getting feisty, Eshira had not let them engage in battle since the start. They were only to be sent in to flood the city once the gates were down. Although it was to Fysa’s displeasure to be kept in reserve for so long, she was at least able to catch up with Crinaxa, her childhood friend.

They met on the day Fysa won her freedom, Crinaxa helped Fysa build her way back up and helped her start her very own pack. They’ve been friends ever since. 

“Ugh, when can we go? I’m getting bored,” Fysa whined like a child to Cirnaxa.

“We’ll go when Queen Eshira says we can,” Crinaxa said, irritated Fysa was always sporting for a good fight, it’s clear that her gladiator days still roam with her. 

Fysa pouts and crosses her arms in frustration. Despite the many stupid and pointless arguments, they have it only serves to make their bond stronger. 

“What’s the queen and the metal head doing anyway?” Crinaxa was curious as well, all she was told is to wait for her word to attack, of course, she did not doubt the orders of her queen but she couldn’t help but wonder what Eshira was planning.

“She probably has something planned, I’m sure of it.” The lizard woman said, quelling her friend’s questions.

Somewhere else in camp, Dular went to pay a visit to a red-headed knight. He entered a tent where Rosetta was being held. He frowned when he saw her chained to a wooden pole. She was partially naked, her armor was all battered up, her red hair was messy. Rosetta was currently sleeping. Dular gently went over to her and set down the tray of food he was carrying. 

He gently shook the knight awake, who gave him a blank stare before asking,

“What do you want?” She sounded passive-aggressive.

“Nothing, I..just wanted to see you.” He said. He untied Rosetta and offered her the tray of food; to his surprise, Rosetta didn’t push him away and try to escape. Not that she would get far anyway. Rosetta looked at the orc suspiciously; before she accepted the tray of food. Rosetta was only fed stale bread and mushy carrots during her time here, so when she saw a tray full of fruits, meats, and cheese. She dove in right away.

Dular watched as she scarfed down the food, it made him feel sad. He never intended for her to be treated like this, especially after finding out she was carrying his baby. After mating with her at the village, he had asked the grand wizard to use his magic to see if he bared his child. After the wizard finished analyzing Rosetta, he had found out the eggs and sperm had indeed met.

It was why Dular was here in the first place. Rosetta noticed Dular was lost in thought and put two and two together.

“I know you came here to tell me something, spill it.” She said after swallowing her food. Dular snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her wide-eyed, was he being that obvious? 

“I admit, I am here to tell you something,” When he did find out Rosetta was pregnant, he was both happy and worried. He was worried about what his tribe would think, he worried what his father would think, but more importantly, what would Rosetta think?

This would be the first recorded instance of a child having both orc and human origins. He didn’t want to disgrace himself and his father and he didn’t want his child to be discriminated against just because of his mixed race. 

“I came here to tell you...that...you are pregnant, with my child.” He said Rosetta said nothing. Dular studied her face for an answer. He couldn’t read her though, Dular was having seconds thoughts about his decision.

Rosetta’s brain spent an eternity processing the orc’s words. She couldn’t believe it, she was too shocked to give the orc a response. The uncomfortable silence had Dular fidgeting on his spot. He prepares for the worst from the knight and he doesn’t blame her. He humiliated her and practically forced her to bear his child.

“Well, what can we do?” Rosetta asked calmly, like Dular, she too was worried about what would happen to the baby. Though this could be a good thing since this would be the first half-human and half-orc child to be born, it could symbolize the unity between the two races. 

The two of them discussed for hours, they came to an agreement they were both satisfied with. When Dular walked out of the tent carrying the empty tray of food the sun was nearly setting. 

Mirnos and Taelina were all done with the gate and were just waiting now. The soldiers on the walls became unnerved as their enemy sat there in front of the fortress just...waiting. Rumors spread that there was something big coming, the already demoralized soldiers high-tailed it and ran off. Many young officers sympathetic to their men often turned a blind eye and sometimes even deserted with their men. 

It also wore down the nerve of Aster and Aelina, they figured maybe Eshira were trying to exploit the city’s weaknesses but how could they? They had already flooded the secret tunnels they knew of but that was the problem. Their father kept many secrets, secrets that he took with him to the grave. Although he had shown them the blueprints of the city he hadn’t shown them everything. 

That night, Eshira and Halio deciphered the final puzzle and unlocked the door. The walls were stormed once again, the archers were able to do very little due to the lack of light. The wall’s defenses were failing, it was clear they would not be able to hold for much longer. The walls and gates crumbled and the soldiers were forced to retreat, Aster and Merly went out with the rouges to cover the retreat. Refugees were escorted out first.

Fysa and her pack rushed the gates and flooded the city streets. Trolls wreaked havoc, gargoyles terrorized the fleeing soldiers and civilians. Celie, Guin, and Caroline made a run for it, they made it safely to the second level. They and other refugees were taken to the cathedral. While Merly and Aster fought off the horde of orcs and beast-folk Aelina was still in the throne room watching the city go up in flames.

She silently wept to see the city she grew up in burn.

Thanks to the efforts of Merly and her rouges; they were able to get many people and soldiers to the second level.

Helene and her nuns initiated the ritual to erect the forcefield to protect the second and third levels. Aelina breath a sigh of relief as she saw the blue shield envelope the city. However, little did she know that their enemy had already breached their defenses. 

“Hello, princess,” Aelina whipped around and caught sight of a man with a chunk of metal for head standing behind her. Before she could draw her sword and scream for the guards, a heavy object hit her head. Her eyes grew heavy, and before she knew it. She collapsed on the ground out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


End file.
